


Splish, Splash, Chat's Taking a Bath

by orphan_account



Series: Inner Prankster [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aquaphobia, Gen, Humor, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While Marinette would certainly never dream of harming a poor, innocent, pussy-cat, Ladybug sure does think that it would be funny to see if Chat Noir is as afraid of the water as his animal counterpart.OR: In which Ladybug forsakes her humanity for the sake of science.





	Splish, Splash, Chat's Taking a Bath

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the entire inspiration for this.  
> It's also pretty short, a fact about which I have no regret. Okay, maybe a little regret.

Ladybug snapped the strand of out-of-season Christmas lights in half, releasing a dark purple butterfly into the air. With a flourish, her yo-yo snatched the Akuma up and popped open to reveal a pure white butterfly. The insect tested its wings out briefly, then fluttered away cheerily to return to its creator.  
“Miraculous Ladybug!” the superheroine called out, tossing her yo-yo into the air and summoning a swarm of ladybugs that poured over everything that had been affected in the fight, which frankly wasn't very much—other than Lady Light, the Akuma victim, and a few chunks of the road. Ladybug hadn't even needed to use her Lucky Charm, nor Chat Noir his Cataclysm.  
Which made this the perfect time to mess with him.  
As far as she knew, they both had time to spare. It was, after all, a Sunday afternoon. Surely Chat Noir could suffer a little bit, and Ladybug had always wondered he was afraid of water. Speaking of Chat Noir, there he was, swaggering up to Ladybug.  
Her gaze drifted to the Seine River, lazily lapping its water up against the shore not too far from them. It wouldn't be too cold; today was rather warm.  
“M’lady! Seems we have a little time to chat!” he said with a cheeky grin. Ladybug waved at him, barely acknowledging him while brainstorming ways to get him into the Seine without him realizing she had pushed, tossed, or tripped him in. So deep in thought she was, she didn't realize that his eyes had turned serious.  
“—about that time you were late for patrol?” he was rattling off as she tuned into his words. “How did you know that I had glue in my hair?”  
He was, of course, recounting last time they had met. Unknown to him, Ladybug had staged the area in order to prank him. With a start, Ladybug realized he was suspicious. She had to divert his attention.  
Oh, well. Sometimes the best pranks were the bold, up-front, and sudden ones.  
She grabbed Chat by the shoulders, unnerving him with her eyes.  
“My La—?” Chat began to ask.  
Ladybug removed his baton, turned him so he was faced the river, and pushed him in.

“Do you think I was too mean?”  
“Marinette,” Tikki started, floating close to the girl’s face and turning her wise gaze to Marinette, accompanying her words with a bop on the nose and a giggle, “a prankster must never question her choices.”  
“Or else I'll feel guilty, right?” Marinette asked.  
“Right!”  
“Too late.” Marinette sighed. “I mean, did you hear the poor kitty scream?”  
“Yes,” Tikki replied cheerily, zipping around the room and twirling in the air. “The screams are the whole point.”  
“Tikki!” Marinette gasped dramatically, right before dissolving into giggles in a heap on her bed. “I guess it was a little funny. And he wasn't hurt. I made sure I saw him get out before I ‘fled the crime scene’.”  
“The only crime there was how girly his scream was,” Tikki claimed. She plopped down on Marinette’s pillows and let out a shrill shriek in imitation of Chat Noir.  
“Marinette? Are you okay, sweetie?” Sabine Dupaine-Cheng’s voice rang from the kitchens. Tikki clapped her little hands on her mouth in guilt.  
“I'm fine,” Marinette quickly yelped, “just, er, showing Alya—well, I mean, uh, practicing—my screams!”  
“Okay,” her mother replied uncertainly, wondering whether or not she should be concerns about her daughter’s mental health.  
“That was really accurate,” Marinette praised. Tikki giggled again.  
Elsewhere, Adrien was not very pleased to discover that the removal of his transformation did not include the removal of the water in his hair...and the water in his ears, and all over his clothes.


End file.
